Character: James M. Agilis
James is a cheery spirit, who seeks to advance his knowledge of himself, and the world around him. Background James M. Agilis is a spirit who has no recollection of his life as a child, but he does remember his time when the world opened his eyes. James was about 10 years old when he began to train in many parts of Ethera. From mountainsides to the plains. He tried to map most of it, but he found it was harder to train while mapping the land he visited. Eventually, he just began to go with the flow, and just began to focus himself in the world he lived in. He began to train to such extents to defy the physical laws of Ethera. His body became a temple. As he trained on the peak of a high mountain in some distant part of Ethera, he happened upon a tree. It was a very odd tree that possessed attributes unlike any other material he had ever laid his eyes on. He began to to train near it, and as he trained he learned more and more about himself and the world around him. One night he awoke to the sounds of thunder. One bolt struck the tree, and in the destruction laid a staff, when James retrieved the staff he was filled with a new knowledge. From that day fourth his urge for bettering himself continued and grew inside of himself. As time went on so did James, traveling wherever he could gain tranquility for training. With Ethera being the place it was, peace was hard to come by. As he travel he happened upon this village, clean, and pure. He decided this place would be his new training ground. He became fond of the people around him, and still resides in this village. Personality He is very upbeat and curious in nature. Constantly wanting to learn more about everything. He will constantly be in training, or adventure to learn more of the ecosystem that exist in Ethera. He will never fight, or try to avoid it as much as he can bare. If you continuously push you will get violence, but he will most likely continue to outwit you. Although he is very non-violent, if you mess with the village where he trains, he will not stop until peace is restored. He does not resort to conflict unless completely necessary. Appearance James, in his Zegareu form, has a tattoo on the left side of his chest. He has a tail, and very sharp looking eyes. He tends to wear a vest of any color really. He always keeps his mask with him, it is one thing he crafted from different materials he found all throughout Ethera. He wears a small medalion around his neck, but he has always had it, so he could never trace where it came from, or even where it was made. He will always carry his staff with him no matter what he is doing. Both his arms and legs are strong, like the animal he represents. He will constantly use his tail, arms, and legs to traverse the area. Although strong, he has a slender trim to keep himself quick and agile. He will never grow any larger than he is due to his small obsession with with his agility. His clothing is always light, again contributing to his lightweight sense of living. In Gareu form, he is most happy. Decreasing his size to a monkey allows for the maximum speed and agility. He usually sticks to the same wardrobe as his Zegareu form, but tries to stay as light as possible. He trains equally in both forms. He trys not to favor one over the other. With his Zegareu form being heavier he trains it twice as much as his Gareu form due to the size difference. In Gareu form he has an orange tinged hair color. He does not wear his mask, as he is already a monkey. He continues to carry his staff no matter the form. Abilities In both forms James possesses unreal abilities. With his tail he is able to use it as a fifth arm along with his equally strong arms and legs. Extreme Speed(Physical and Mentally) James has the ability to move at extreme speeds. He can move so fast and traverse the area so quickly, not many can keep up with him. When he focuses his mind and body he can move even quicker. One trait he has learned is to be silent. He can run at these extreme speeds and make no noise at all. If pushhed to his limit his speed is compared to teleportation, but James never allows himself to be pushed to his limit. Not only does he possess lightning fast movement and reflexes, he possesses lightning fast wit and knowledge. He has prided himself on learning more and more about hmself and the world around him. He can in a matter of miliseconds break down a situation and assess the possible outcomes without making a move giving him the upper hand in battle most of the time. Since James dislikes fighting he will use his wit to outsmart you to avoid the fight, or find the quickest and safest escape route and use it without hesitation. Extremely Agile This is one of the defining abilities of James. He has trained his body to such an extent that he can traverse an area with ease, but not only that he can defy gravity. With a jump he can practically fly through the air. He can stay in the air for a short time before landing, and jumping again. It is his favorite tactic for escaping situations he does not particularly want to be in. With this agility it makes traveling over harsh mountains, or thick jungles extremely easy. He used this for his travel around Ethera. With a combination of his speed, nothing can possibly escape his grasp land or air. In certain situations James will throw moderate sized boulders into the air and use them to propell himself even higher into the air. Weapon Staff His staff is his only weapon. This weapon he believes was sent to him by a higher power so he keeps it with him always. For some odd reason even though part of the staff is made of wood it never rots, or breaks. It can take extreme weights with out break and can take any strike without breaking. There are many moves and techniques that James uses the staff for. Some devestating to an enemy others for fun. Category:Characters Category:Spirits